


A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is the Responsible One, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Clubbing, Co-Parenting, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Girl's Night Out, Hamgelica, OBC - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension, what happens in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Angelica and her sisters have a much needed girls night out. Drinking. Dancing. Laughter. Just overall good times. But without the filter of somber sobriety, Angelica finds herself in a difficult situation when she returns home.





	A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long. Blah Blah Blah excuses. I suck. Please don't give up on me I will do better at updating. Here is my apology in the form of a new part.  
As always proof reading isn't my forte. So excuse spelling and grammar errors.  
If you still even care enough to read this I love you.

Peggy Schuyler slapped her palms flat on the table. The room was too noisy for the sound to be heard but the action got the attention of the women at the table with her. She leaned towards the center with a serious expression on her face. One similar to her older sister's _no nonsense _look. Her eyes landed on the oldest of the three first. And then slid to the middle child. Narrowing to let them know she meant business.

"We need to talk about the bangs."

"No!" Eliza threw both hands in the air. Nearly knocking over a few of the empty shot glasses scattered over their table. "We _do not _talk about the bangs." Her finger pointed in Peggy's face. "Ever."

Angelica laughed. She finished the martini that was already in her hand. Ignoring the liquid that managed to drip down her chin. She placed the glass on the table and pushed it towards her youngest sister. Peggy grabbed the toothpick between her fingers and slid the olive from it with her teeth. Angelica clapped her hands together once. Loudly. "We _have _to talk about the bangs.

Elizabeth covered her ears with her hands. 

"You were _so cute _with bangs." Margaret cooed. 

Her sister glared at her. "I looked ridiculous."

Angelica shook her head. "You should get them again."

"If I get bangs again then you have to get that pixie cut again!" 

"Yes!" Peggy cheered. "Angelica you looked so hot with that."

"As opposed to the hermit I look like now, huh?" She flipped her longer hair over her shoulder. 

The three chuckled together. 

"Oh my goodness! I needed this night out so bad." Eliza stood up. Probably on her way to get another round of shots. "I've felt like shit lately."

"Because of the pregnancy scare?" Peggy asked. Having seen the bottom of two many glasses tonight to still have a filter.

And Eliza tasted too much alcohol for the question to upset her. "It's been a little of everything." She shrugged. "Work included."

"TGIF! TGIF!" Peggy began chanting. Moving her body along to a rhythm only she could hear.

"Fuck yeah!" She gave her two thumbs up. "I'm going to get us some more drinks!" She pointed to the bar. Confirming Angelica's suspicions for her suddenly standing. 

"I love that girl." Peggy whispered when Eliza disappeared into the crowd of people. 

"Me too." Angelica whispered back. Though she didn't know why they were whispering. Maybe they didn't want the people at the next table to hear them. 

Peggy looked more relaxed than Angelica had seen in years. For once she wasn't scowling or waiting for her next opportunity to insult some one. Instead she was leaning back in her chair. Her eyes wide with excitement as she looked around the crowded bar. There was a lazy sort of smile on her face that appeared after two drinks and refused to leave since. She seemed to be buzzing with energy. Hercules was in for a long night once they got her home. Peggy noticed her older sister staring at her and smiled wider.

"What?"

"You look happy."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Do I usually look angry?" 

"Yes!" She blurted out and then slapped her hand over her mouth. Giggling behind her palm.

Margaret flipped her off. 

"I got fireballs, babies!" Elizabeth whooped.

Angelica pushed the glasses already on the table out of the way. Making room for the tray her sister was bringing over. Eliza not so gently placed the tray on the table. The dark liquid danced around at the movement. A couple of them even spilling over the rim. She flopped back down in her seat. Wasting no time picking up one of the six shot cups and throwing the drink back. Her face scrunched up in disgust immediately after. But a second later it was replaced with a smile that was all teeth.

"Slow down there, girl!" Peggy warned as she reached for her own. "Fireball shots are a bitch. The last time I had one of these I woke up in Jersey with a mixed breed puppy I didn't remember buying." She sighed before taking her shot. "I miss college."

"We never go out. We can get a little crazy tonight" Angelica picked up a glass. Tossing the alcohol back a lot less smoothly than Eliza did. It burned like hell going down. She coughed.

"A hangover and an early rising three year old does not mix well."

"He won't be three until next month." Angelica reminded her.

"Still."

"It's fine." She pulled her second shot towards her. "I already warned my sitter I would need him until tomorrow."

"And Thomas agreed to stay over?" Eliza couldn't hide her surprise. "You must have promised him a shopping day or something."

Angelica snorted but didn't correct her sister's misconception.

"Wait a minute!" Peggy called out louder than necessary, holding a finger in the air. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Listening for something. The other two watched in confused interest. Peggy's eyes snapped open at the same time her mouth did. "THIS IS MY SONG!" She squealed. "Get up! Get up!" She demanded her sisters. "We have to dance.

Angelica didn't even try to argue with her. She slipped from her chair in a way that was anything but steady. But at least she didn't lose her balance. Vertigo hit the minute she was on her feet. Forcing her to stop before the room began spinning any faster. By the time she was able to see straight, both of her sister's were already shaking and shimmying their way to the dance floor. Angelica took the final glass from the tray -the one that was meant for Peggy- deciding one last shot for the night wouldn't hurt.

Angelica twisted the doorknob and groaned at the resistance. This is why she hated locking her front door. How was she supposed to get in if it was locked? Since whoever was on the inside had taken it upon themselves to make it impossible for her to walk into her own house, she had to knock. Like a visitor. Well, _knock _was too gentle a word for the assault her fist took on the wooden surface. The banging lasted all of five seconds before the door swung open violently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alexander seethed. Pulling the mother of his child into the house and closing the door slowly and _quietly. _Angelica stumbled but managed to catch herself on the coat rack. "It's almost three in the morning. Pip is sleeping!" 

"I-" She swallowed. Burped. Giggled. "Sorry." 

"And keep your voice down." His whisper was harsh and annoyed. 

"Sorry." She repeated quieter. 

Alexander flinched back. "You smell like you swallowed down half the bar."

"I might have." She grinned back. Pulling at the flap of her peacoat. The buttons came undone easily. Thankfully without any of them popping. She let the coat slip from her shoulders and pool at her feet. 

"That looks... familiar." Alexander mumbled more to himself than to her. Referring to the strapless yellow dress she was wearing. 

Angelica turned slightly to her left. Exposing the high slit on the side. "Do you like it?"

"Is that the yellow dress Thomas was trying to make you wear when you went out with Burr?" He asked instead of answering. Because, yeah, he liked the dress. A lot.

She pursed her lips. Trying to remember what the man was talking about. But her alcohol clouded brain only allowed her memory to stretch so far. "I don't know."

"If it is, I'm glad you wore the black one on your date." He bent down to pick her coat up from the floor. Pausing when his face was an inch from her shoes. "Are those the 'fuck me pumps'"?

"Yes." Angelica grinned again. "Too bad they didn't work tonight."

"Yeah." Alexander shook her coat to make sure it wasn't dirtied from being on the floor. He turned away from her to hang it on the rack. "Too bad."

When he turned back she was sitting on the pallet he made for himself on the couch. One by one she slid her shoes off. Pulling them down by the ridiculously long heels. 

"My feet are killing me." She wiggled her toes in the air. Her mouth formed a pout when she looked over at him. "Could you massage them for me?"

Alex balled his hand into a fist. "Maybe. In the morning." He managed to say through his teeth.

"You're no fun." Angelica let herself fall back on the couch. Effectively stealing Alexander's makeshift bed. "God, I'm starved." She set up quickly. Ignoring he way it messed with her head. "Do you want to make pancakes?"

"Angel." He sighed, walking over to where she was sitting. "It's three in the morning and I was sleeping pretty comfortably before you came in. I would like to go back to that." To prove his point, he yawned. "Pip was cranky and it was really difficult putting him to bed. I'm exhausted."

She held out her arms so the man in front of her could pull her back on her feet. Alexander rolled his eyes but still helped her up. 

"I could maybe help you get back to sleep." She suggested in a bored tone. Almost like the idea was a burden. 

He frowned. "I never said I needed he-"

"Shh!" She pushed her index finger against his lips. The tip managed to slide into his mouth. Alex moved her hand from his face. "We have to be quiet because Philip might wake up."

"No." Alexander held up a hand to stop her. "Whatever you're suggesting right now, no." 

Angelica frowned. "Why not."

"Because you're drunk." He said like it was obvious, because it was. "And i'm not in the business of taking advantage of drunk women. Especially ones I'm in love with" He put his hands on her shoulders and applied a little pressure. She was too drunk to fight against it. Angelica sat back down on the couch. "I'll get you a glass of water. Then we'll get you in bed. I'll take Pip out for breakfast and maybe to a park. You know, to give you some time before he storms into your bedroom."

"Okay." Angelica nodded. Resting her head on the back of the sofa and closing her eyes. "Thank you."

Alexander walked into the kitchen. Not bothering to turn on the light. He'd been in this room enough to navigate in the dark. He opened the cupboard and took out the first glass his hand touched. The water rushing down from the sink was the only sound to be heard throughout the house. It was a soothing sound. He stood there longer than he really needed to. Unprepared to deal with Angelica. From his past experiences, drunk Angelica came in many forms. Active Angelica. Angry Angelica. Overly Happy Angelica. Talkative Angelica. Weepy Angelica. And yes, horny Angelica. But the latter was rare. So he hadn't considered it being a problem tonight. Largely due to the way she'd been keeping her distance from him since he temporarily moved in.

The feeling of something brushing against his lower back damn near made his skeleton jump from his skin. The glass clattered into the sink. Thankfully without shattering on impact. Fight or flight instinct put him in defense mode. The tensity in his body melted away when he turned, fist in the air, and was face to face with the mother of his child. It was too dark to see anything but the outline of her body. But it was a silhouette Alexander knew all to well for it to be anyone else.

"Jesus, Angel." His hand was placed over his heart. "_Don't do that. _I was this close to punching you out or something." He held up his fingers to show her just how close he was. Until he realized she wouldn't be able to see and dropped his hand. 

Angelica snorted. "As if you could punch me out."

"I told you to wait on the couch." He whispered. 

"You were taking too long." She mimicked his volume. 

"Well could you just back up a little so I can-" He reached out to move her back a few feet. Freezing when the hand he was using to guide her, brushed against the skin of her waist. Alexander pulled back. Taking a deep breath to steady himself. Squinting in the blacked out room didn't help him see what was right in front of him. So he reached out again. This time coming in contact with the skin of her stomach. _Shit. _"Angelica."

"Hmm?" She sounded a little dazed. Sleepier. Good.

"Where is your dress?"

She leaned forward, losing her balance as she did. This time the man in front of her steadied her by holding her arms.

"It's on the floor." Her alcohol coated breath tickled the hairs of his nose.

"Okay. Why?"

She didn't respond right away. He wished he could see her face. Gauge her expression. Try to guess what she might be thinking. 

Alexander didn't have to ponder on her thoughts for long. Because Angelica was suddenly moving. Her hands tangling in his hair, yanking him down from the few inches he had on her in height. She was too drunk to moderate the amount of strength she put into pulling his hair. The action causing more pain than pleasure. Making it so he was only able to focus on the low burning feeling in his scalp. Until he realized, _holy shit Angelica was kissing him. _

It wasn't her best kiss. _Their _best kiss. It was sloppy and wet and hard. Almost like she was fighting him. Instinctively Alexander began to fight back. His teeth clinking against hers as he mashed their mouths to match her fury. Angelica groaned from somewhere deep in her throat. She pushed back. Practically trapping him between her body and the sink. Everything was always a fight with them. There was nothing Alexander wanted more than to go to his grave still fighting with this woman. But something was off.

Angelica didn't taste like Angelica. She tasted like whiskey and tequila. And maybe something a little more fruity. Whatever it was, Hamilton didn't like it. Didn't want it. Reminded his sleep muddled brain that he wasn't supposed to have it. Without wasting another second, he ripped his mouth away from hers. The sound was loud. Louder than the sound of the water still rushing from the faucet. He ignored the stinging at the root of his hair. She'd let him go. But not without snatching a few of his strands in the process. 

"Wha-"

"You need to go lay down." His voice had thickened so he cleared his throat. "In your own bed. Put some pajamas on and I'll bring you the water."

She didn't budge to follow his instructions. "Y-You don't want me?" Her voice was weak and embarrassed.

Was she kidding?

"Of course I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." Alexander lifted up a hand when he felt her moving in on him again. "But you're not mine to have right now, Angel. I wish you were. I wish you would have walked though that door sober and still have wanted me this much. But because I know none of this would be happening without the liquor in your system, I can't. I won't."

"I do want you when I'm sober." She insisted.

Alexander smiled sourly at the lie. "Then we can talk about it some other time."

He could hear the pout in her voice. "But I'm horny now!"

"Then go masturbate, you fucking horn dog." His shove was playful. 

She stumbled but quickly caught her balance. When she laughed the tension in the room evaporated. Well most of the tension. It was impossible for him to fully relax when he was standing a foot away from a naked Angelica. Alexander wheeled around to fill the glass. He didn't trust the woman in front of him to not drop the cup. So he held it to her mouth like one would a child.

Angelica was more amused than offended at the gesture. Her lips curved around the rim. Her throat moved to swallow as much as possible. The angle Alex was tilting the glass over measured the speed at which she could drink. Water began dripping down the sides of her mouth. She moved her head away from the glass without warning. Choking on the water that was still in her mouth. The rest spilled down the front of her -and on the floor- faster than Alexander could hold the cup upright. Which just made his son's mother resort to giggles.

"Oh my god!" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm all wet!"

Alexander sat the glass down. "I'm so sorry, Angel." Now, not only was she naked and turned on in front of him, she was also wet. There was nothing he could do about it but bite down on his lip and pat himself on the back for deciding to keep the light off. "I'll get you a towel."

"No need." She stopped him. "I'll just take this off-"

"Angelica." His voice was hard. "Don't."

"I'm just teasing you, Alexander." She blindly reached out to pat his shoulder. Instead ended up tapping his forehead. "I'm going to go to bed now. Thank you for the water."

"Goodnight, Angel." He spoke through gritted teeth and embarrassment. And then, just to see how she'd respond under the influence, he added an, "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander." She half yawned, half spoke. Dragging her feet across the floor as she escaped to the comfort of her bed.

Alexander turned to the sink. Putting his face under the stinging flow of cold water. Letting the sound and the pressure do it's best to drown out his thoughts. He couldn't breathe but he didn't mind. Clearly he had a thing for self torture. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that because I enjoyed writing it.  
Comments and Kudos are my life form.  
I really love to read what you guys think!


End file.
